


the princess and her pauper

by rxginamills



Category: Cinderella (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cinderella - Freeform, Cinderella Elements, F/F, HOLY BALLS I'M SO HAPPY, I am so proud of this, Rewrite, also yes the king and queen are alive in this, but i love malydia, cause i'd like to think that my writing has improved from my wattpad times, cause teen wolf is extinct, i don't have the heart to break them up and do that to lydia lmao, i just wanna make this fic better, i'm rewriting one of my favorite fics i've ever done :'), i've never watched more than a few episodes of teen wolf, oh well i still love this no matter how many hits it gets, sorry for ranting in the tags, this might only get like 2 hits tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: "I'm afraid I must go. I hope to see you again, Miss."Malia nodded, "And I you."Or: Princess Lydia is under pressure to find a spouse. Malia, a poor woman working day and night for her wicked stepmother, happens to be at the right place at the right time.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Malia Tate
Kudos: 11





	the princess and her pauper

"Madam! Madam!" 

Malia ran into the living room, bursting at her seams from excitement. Even her stepmother's, Lady Tremaine's, twisted face and exasperated sigh couldn't ruin her happiness this time. Her stepsisters, Anastasia and Drizella leapt up from their places, startled by Malia's hyperactivity. 

"What is it, Malia?" Lady Tremaine stood up slowly. Malia is jumping on her toes. 

"It's the king and queen! They're holding a ball for the princess! She's looking for a spouse and everyone in the land is invited!" Malia exclaimed. She held out the letter for the three women to see. Lady Tremaine snatched it out of her hand and skimmed through the words. Her eyes widened remarkably and she tossed the paper to her daughters before going closer to Malia.

" _Everyone_ in the land?" her eyes narrowed just slightly. Malia nodded furiously while her stepsisters started squealing in the background. 

"Everyone. From rabble to royalty." Malia said confidently. Lady Tremaine turned away and went to her daughters' side. She placed her hands on their shaking shoulders.

"Girls, do you understand what this means?" she asked. Anastasia did a twirl and sighed dreamily.

"The king and queen are holding a ball!" 

"There will be royals there!" Drizella lifted the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically, "Maybe a prince to sweep me off my feet!"

"Listen to me," Lady Tremaine snapped, "This ball is our one chance to leave this horrid little shoe closet of a town and have the grand life we deserve! You must earn the favor of a rich royal at the palace and you _must not fail_. Do you understand?"

Anastasia and Drizella nodded and then spoke in perfect unison, "Of course, mother." 

"Very good. Now go prepare." 

The girls ran off into their bedrooms, leaving Malia there with Lady Tremaine. Malia cleared her throat to gain her attention. Lady Tremaine turned around and frowned.

"Why are you still here? What do you want?"

"I wish to attend the ball, Madam."

Lady Tremaine bursted into loud, obnoxious laughter.

”You? Attend the ball? That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!”

Malia stood there silently and watched her stepmother catch her breath and even cough a few times. Then suddenly she took a few long, threatening steps in Malia's direction until their chests were almost touching. Malia was struggling to keep eye contact with an intimidating woman like her.

"You will not set one foot into the palace," Lady Tremaine snarled dangerously, "The princess is looking for a husband, not a chambermaid." 

"But - "

"That is my _final_ word, Malia!"

Malia stepped back and put a hand on her face to cover her quivering lower lip. She ran into her room to cry. Well, it could hardly be called a room. Lady Tremaine had demanded that Malia lived in the attic so she and her daughters could have the comfortable bedrooms. Malia knew the house better than they did, and was well aware that there were plenty of spacious bedrooms to spare. Lady Tremaine had specifically put Malia in the attic to make her miserable, and every day she grew a little more weary of the constant bullying from the people who were supposed to be her family.

_The princess is looking for a husband, not a chambermaid!_

The words rang in Malia's head over and over again. She couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth in the sentence. On the other hand, the letter had requested everyone's presence at the ball regardless of gender. The invitation never specified that the princess was searching for a _husband_. Simply a spouse, a suitor. Maybe it wasn't completely foolish to think that the princess could want or have another princess by her side.

What had been foolish, however, was believing in the smallest glimmer of hope that Malia would get to attend the ball too. Lady Tremaine was cold and harsh but she was also a mother and everything she did was in the favour of her daughters, even if that meant treating Malia like a piece of meat. It was obvious that Lady Tremaine didn't care about Malia and it was the reason why she had instantly forbidden her from going to the ball. Malia should've guessed it from the beginning. 

"Malia! Your work is not done yet!"

"Stupid girl! Get down here!"

"The floors aren't going to scrub themselves, you know!"

Malia squeezed her eyes shut even tighter than they already were and sobbed loudly. Her stepsisters always remembered to take time from their day to throw insults at her and tease her. Malia dearly wished that Anastasia and Drizella didn't take after their mother but unfortunately they had been like that from the moment they met.

"I mean no harm to anyone, Gus," Malia whispered as a tiny mouse sat on her hand, "Why do they treat me so badly?"

The mouse remained silent and sniffed Malia's hand a few times before scurrying off. Anastasia and Drizella kept screaming from downstairs.

"Malia! Malia! _Malia_!"

Something in Malia snapped as the voices of her stepsisters intensified in her head. She bolted out of the attic and took the route through the kitchen while on her way outside. She wasted no time in grabbing a horse from the stables and rushing into the forest where she couldn't be found by her family, at least not right away. Malia needed to get away for a moment and calm herself down. 

She rode in peace, taking in the nature and all the animals. A cool summer breeze swept over her and brought a smile on her face. It wasn't hard to get one's spirits lifted in such a beautiful place.

All of a sudden Malia's horse took a few startled steps and whinnied. Malia looked up to find herself face to face with a majestic stag. It stared at her with its large almond eyes as if asking for something.

In another direction a group of people was making its way into the forest. Malia could hear that they were on horseback as well. Several men were clearly looking for the stag standing right in front of her.

"I think I see it! Let's go!"

Malia looked at the stag worriedly, "Go! Go or they'll catch you!"

The stag leapt out of sight, causing Malia to smirk contently just as a stranger rode up to her. 

"Hello, Miss!"

Malia turned around. She was very surprised to hear a woman talking to her. This woman was clearly no ordinary woman, as she was clothed in what looked like a very expensive, clean white set of riding apparel. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders like a river of fire. Malia had never faced such a person before. 

"Hello." she said unsurely. 

"Why are you here all alone?" the woman asked her while circling her once with her horse.

"I needed to escape from…" Malia paused, "Things."

"And this forest is where you found refuge?" 

"Indeed." Malia's eyes narrowed but she couldn't keep a smile off her lips. There was something intriguing about the woman on the horse. 

"Now, if I may ask, why were you chasing him?" Malia broke the silence that was stewing between her and her companion.

The woman frowned in confusion, "Chasing who?"

"The stag. You were attempting to harm him."

The woman chuckled to herself, "Is he your friend?"

"More like a new acquaintance."

"We were chasing him because it's kind of what you do when you're hunting an animal." the woman explained, causing Malia to look panicked. Her horse sensed it instantly and whinnied restlessly.

"Hunting? Oh, please don't let those men hurt him."

"I won't."

Malia met the woman's eyes properly for the first time. She felt like she was looking through a portal into a new world, one so peculiar and magnificent you couldn't possibly explore all of it in a short meeting like theirs. Malia desired to know more.

"Miss, what do they call you?"

All the awful nicknames from her sisters passed through Malia's mind and she looked down, "Nevermind what they call me. What do they call _you_?"

The mysterious woman grinned widely.

"Well, my closest friends call me Lyds. My parents too, sometimes."

"Lyds," Malia tasted the name on her lips, "I like it. So what do you do for a living, Lyds?"

Lyds grew serious very quickly. She looked like she was hesitating to answer or pondering her words carefully.

"I… I'm a trainee of sort. My parents are training me for an important job. I hope to make them proud." she explained. 

"What of the ball for the princess? Are you going?" Malia asked curiously. 

"Yes, I am," Lyds smiled at her, "Will I see you there?"

Malia glanced at the ground before looking into Lyds' eyes again, "I hope so."

The sound of the group of men was returning to their vicinity. Lyds turned on her horse and sighed a little.

"I'm afraid I must go. I hope to see you again, Miss."

Malia nodded, "And I you."

Lyds rode off into the distance, leaving Malia giggling to herself like a smitten young girl. She rushed back home to write everything down about her meeting with Lyds. She didn't want to forget a single detail. Lyds was unlike anyone she had ever met and it only fuelled her desire to attend the ball and see her again. She could already picture the woman in a beautiful gown, wearing glittering jewellery, dancing through the night. It was everything she wanted. Something about Lyds was enchanting to Malia, and she couldn't wait to see her once more.

* * *

"Mother! Mother, I met someone incredible while I was hunting with the men today!"

Lyds, more commonly addressed as Princess Lydia, ran through the halls of the palace with her heels clicking on the polished floors. She rushed through the door and into her parents' bedchambers where she found her mother as she had expected to. Queen Arabella sat on the large poster bed and lifted her head from the book she was reading. She was a vision of beauty and Lydia shared a strong resemblance with her mother. 

"Who is she?" Arabella smirked as she placed a bookmark between the pages and shut the book. Lydia raised a brow.

"How do you know it's a 'she'?" 

"Because you never smile this brightly when it's a 'he'." Arabella said and beckoned Lydia to sit next to her. Lydia complied and snuggled up to her mother, letting the queen run a hand through her hair.

"You know me very well." she mumbled. Arabella chuckled warmly.

"Well, I should hope so! I _am_ your mother, after all." 

Lydia sighed, "I hope I see her at the ball, mother. She was a beautiful woman and I'd like to see her again." 

"Was she royalty?"

Lydia sat up straight, "I don't think so. Is that an issue?"

Arabella grasped her daughter's hand, "Not to me, dear, but your father might disagree. You know he can be a bit strict about these things."

Lydia knew her mother was right. While the most important thing to the king and queen was their daughter's happiness, Lydia's father had always been a little more strict about who Lydia was seeing. Lydia hadn't let it stop her before and she wasn't going to do so now, especially when she had her mother's support. With Arabella by her side she felt like she could do anything.

"Father doesn't command my heart." Lydia said confidently. Arabella hummed thoughtfully and reached out to pet her hair.

"You're right, he does not. But remember that the end of the day he only wants to protect you. He loves you."

Lydia smiled softly, "I know." 

Lydia was lost in her thoughts. She kept sketching the mystery girl's face in her mind, remembering every curve and the glint in her eyes. It frustrated her greatly that she didn't know her name. She'd know her face anywhere but finding her without a name would still be a difficult task. There would be hundreds, even thousands of people at the ball from around the kingdom _and_ the world. She'd meet many people of different statuses, backgrounds and lives. It was unsure if she'd even have a second's time to search for her mystery girl. 

"Mother," Lydia started absent-mindedly and leaned her head on Arabella's shoulder, "If I were to marry a woman, would you treat me any differently?"

"Of course not! Why would your preference change my opinion on you? You're my daughter and I'll always love you no matter what." Arabella explained and kissed Lydia's head. 

"It's just…" Lydia continued unsurely, "In this day and age, in this kingdom… what would the people think? I don't even know if such a thing is accepted out there."

"Well then you can be a leading figure in modernizing our kingdom. Lydia, my darling, if love is at the core of everything, the people won't deny you your happiness, no matter who you marry. If you find this woman you speak so highly of, and ask her to marry you, I won't stand in your way. I'll make sure no one else even tries." 

Lydia felt emotional and hugged Arabella tightly, "Thank you so much, mother. This means the world to me." 

Arabella squeezed her a little closer, "I just want you to be happy. Now get up and go find her." 

* * *

Malia had never been as nervous as she was on the night of the ball. She had spent countless hours restoring her mother's old dark blue dress so she could wear it to the ball. Lady Tremaine obviously hadn't ordered Malia a dress so she had to fend for herself. Begging her stepmother to let her go was the thing making her nervous, especially when she had already said no once in a very threatening manner. 

"Oh, look at you!" Malia heard Lady Tremaine's voice coming from downstairs, "No one will outshine my daughters tonight!"

Malia took a peek over the railing of the staircase and hid her laughter. Anastasia and Drizella were both wearing very colorful and extravagant ball gowns while their mother's dress was slightly more understated. Malia hadn't even considered that so many colors could be shoved into two dresses but her stepsisters were proof of it. 

"Madam!" Malia called out and glided down the staircase, feeling more beautiful than she had in a long time. Lady Tremaine's eyes darkened dangerously.

"Why on Earth are you dressed up like that? And how much did that gown cost me? Malia, what have you done?"

"The dress cost you nothing, madam," Malia hurried to explain, "It was my mother's old dress. I'd like to come to the ball with you, just to see a friend, that's all. I won't look at you once. You don't have to associate yourself with me for a single second, I promise!" 

Lady Tremaine's whole aura blazed with fire. 

"No." she snarled. Malia's eyes widened.

"No?"

"No!" her stepmother snapped, "I already told you no once! I am warning you not to disobey me. You do not want to find out what happens if you do."

Lady Tremaine stepped forward, grabbed the sleeve of Malia's dress and ripped it clean off. Malia gasped while Anastasia and Drizella began cackling wickedly.

"Why did you do that?" Malia asked with a shaking voice. Anastasia and Drizella advanced on her and tore apart the rest of the dress even though Malia pleaded for them to stop. Once they were finished they took a good look at their creation and then left the mansion with their mother. 

Malia stood there in shock for a brief moment. Then she ran into the garden and sat by the fountain to cry. The mice and a few geese followed her, drawn to the sad sound coming from Malia. She sobbed freely from the depths of her chest, knowing that no one would hear her. It was because of her tears that she missed an old lady sitting by the back door of the mansion. 

"Excuse me, Miss…"

Malia looked up and noticed the old lady speaking to her. She wiped her face with her hands.

"Could you help me? I'm awfully thirsty and I could use a bit of milk or water."

Malia frowned but then nodded to the woman, "Yes, I think I can find something for you."

She went to pour some water for the strange old lady sitting in her garden while tears still dried on her cheeks. The old lady noticed this.

"Why are you crying?"

Malia chuckled sadly, "It's nothing." 

"Nothing. Sure," the lady said as she downed the water, "Now, Malia, I don't mean to hurry you, but we really don't have much time."

Malia took a step back, "Wh - how do you know my name? Who are you?" 

The old lady grinned happily with all her slightly crooked teeth, "Why, I'm your hairy dogfather, of course! No, I meant fairy godmother!" 

"What? You can't be." 

The lady's smile dropped, "Why not?"

Malia crossed her arms, "Because they don't exist. They're fairytales made up for children." 

The lady smirked with a gleam in her eye, "Your mother believed in them all her life, though, and don't argue with me because I heard her myself!"

Malia could only stare. She blinked a few times and then looked down at her hands, trying to comprehend the things this old lady was telling her. 

"Oh, for goodness' sake, we're wasting time!" 

The old lady stood abruptly and walked out to the fountain. Malia followed suit. 

"Let me change into something more comfortable." said the lady. She proceeded to throw her whole walking stick several dozen feet into the air. It sparkled like fresh snow or the glittery eye makeup that Malia had seen her stepsister slather on their faces. Her jaw dropped so low it might as well have touched the ground. By the time the walking stick landed back down the old lady had transformed completely.

She was… no longer old. In her place stood a petite young woman in a white, glittering dress, holding a magic wand in her hand. She held her hand out to Malia, who shook it in shock.

"I'm Kira." 

"Right."

Kira let go of Malia's hand and skipped over to the vegetable patches. Malia went after her as she evaluated all the vegetables she was growing.

She rested the tip of her wand on her chin while in thought, "We need something to turn into a carriage. Preferably fruit and vegetables. Do you grow watermelons?"

"No."

"Cantaloupe?"

"Never heard of it."

"Artichoke?"

Kira listed every vegetable she could remember. Malia kept shaking her head.

"Beef tomato?"

Another "no".

"We do have pumpkins, though."

Kira's eyes lit up with mischief, "Oooh, let's give those a try!" 

Malia led Kira to the greenhouse where she and her parents had grown big, beautiful pumpkins all her life. Kira took a look around and hummed approvingly.

"These will do nicely. I'll grab this big one!" 

Malia watched her small arms wrap around the largest pumpkin in the greenhouse and heave it right in the middle of it. She wiped sweat off of her brow.

"This is not what I had in mind, but it'll work. Let's do it here!" Kira exclaimed and clapped her hands together. 

"Do _what_ here?" Malia asked. 

"Turn the pumpkin into a carriage, naturally!" 

Kira flicked her wand on the pumpkin a few times. Malia saw it begin to expand in front of their eyes, growing in size until they had to escape the greenhouse. The pumpkin was unnaturally big and the greenhouse was bursting at its seams. Malia and Kira dove behind the fountain and watched in amazement as the pumpkin shattered the greenhouse into tiny pieces and then combined into a dazzling golden carriage. If it was a dream, it was one of Malia's craziest.

"You really are my fairy godmother." she breathed while keeping her eyes on the carriage. Kira smiled contently.

"Of course I am. I don't go around transforming pumpkins just for anyone."

Kira quickly continued what she had started. Lizards became footmen and mice turned into majestic white horses fit for a king — no, _the_ king himself. When deciding on a person to drive the carriage, Kira found that a goose would do the job nicely. Soon enough he was a human as well, earning gasps of amazement from Malia. 

”Mm, I think that’s it!” Kira double-checked every element and basked in her success. Malia cleared her throat. 

”Everything is beautiful, truly, and I can’t thank you enough, but... my gown,” she gestured at the remnants of the dress she had intended to wear, ”I can’t go like this. Can you mend it?” 

Kira’s eyes went as wide as plates, ”Mend it? No no no, I’ll turn it into something completely new — ”

”Please, don’t,” Malia cut her off, ”It was my mother’s old dress and I’d like to wear it when I go to the palace. It’s almost like taking her with me.”

Kira gazed at her gently, ”I understand. But she wouldn’t mind if we freshened it up a little, right? Did she like red?”

”Red was one of her favorite colors.” 

”Good. Then red it shall be, like the roses you grow in this garden!” 

Kira pointed her wand at Malia and the torn up dress. At first Malia couldn’t see anything happening and contemplated asking Kira if her wand was broken but then, like a strike of lightning, the dress started to take on a new form. What used to be dark blue and ripped apart became a fiery red ball gown with a very subtle pattern of roses all around it. Malia twirled around countless times, trying to take in the lightness of the fabric that looked like it was supposed to weigh a ton. 

”What do you think?” Kira asked enthusiastically. Malia squealed like a little girl.

”It’s like something out of a dream, thank you so much! My mother would love it.” 

”Yes, I must say, it _is_ one of my finest works. You look dazzling. Now get going! You’re already late!” 

Reality hit Malia abruptly as Kira began to usher her towards the carriage. She climbed a step when Kira suddenly stopped her.

”Wait!” she yelled, ”Are those your shoes? Really?”

Malia looked down and realized that she was still wearing her old, worn-out shoes. She shrugged it off.

”Kira, it’s fine, no one will see them!” 

”Are you serious? They’ll ruin the whole look! Take them off, quickly!” 

Malia shook her head and took the shoes off. Kira did yet another flick of her wand and watched a pair of ruby red glass slippers form around Malia’s feet. 

”Are they made of glass?” 

”They are, and you’d be surprised with how comfortable they are. _Now_ you can go.” 

Finally, after what felt like a thousand years, Malia climbed into the carriage and helped Kira stuff the big skirt inside it. Kira took her hand before the carriage was off.

”One last thing that you absolutely need to remember: the spell will only last until midnight. After the bell strikes twelve for the last time everything will go back to the way it was.”

”Oh, Kira, that’s more than enough time. But what about my stepmother and the two chickens?”

Kira winked at her, ”Don’t worry, I’ve got that part covered. They won’t recognize you.” 

”Thank you. For everything.” Malia squeezed Kira’s hand affectionally. Then the carriage was off and Malia was officially headed to the princess’ ball.   
  
It hadn’t really hit her before but now that she left her fairy godmother behind and watched the glittering lights in the distance she truly realized where she was going: the king and queen’s palace. The princess’ home. The ball. 

The same ball where Lyds would be. Malia felt herself blushing as she thought of the magical woman she had met in the woods. She couldn’t wait to see her there, looking as beautiful as she did in all of Malia’s dreams. Lyds had promised to be there and Malia trusted her word.   
  
Soon enough the carriage arrived at the palace premises. The footmen helped Malia out and made sure that she got inside safely. 

The palace was everything Malia had ever imagined and so much more. There were more lights in one hallway than in Malia’s whole house. Huge paintings of kings and queens of old decorated the walls, making Malia feel very small. A smooth red carpet was rolled out on the length of the hallway. The chandeliers in the ceiling alone probably cost more than Malia's parents' whole estate. 

She headed in the direction of the delightful music and knew that the ballroom was close. It was daunting to think about how many people were inside, how many royalty, the king and queen and princess themselves... 

But she couldn’t turn back. Not now. Not when she was so close to seeing Lyds again, maybe sharing a dance under the shimmering chandelier. 

Malia gathered her courage. She took a deep breath and stepped inside.   
  


* * *

  
King Evander and Queen Arabella were loved by their people and well respected amongst other royals of the world. They, beside the princess, definitely stole the show on the night of the ball. Arabella wore an exquisite emerald green ball gown. Evander was also dressed in his best. They made rounds on the dance floor, taking a moment to chat with different people. 

Lydia watched her parents adoringly from the balcony. She hoped to be even half the queen that her mother was. So far the ball had been a success apart from one small detail.   
  
Lydia’s most esteemed guest, her mystery woman from the forest, had not arrived yet. The ball was well underway, only awaiting the first dance which the king and queen would initiate, followed by the princess and a partner of her choice. Lydia knew exactly who she wanted to share the dance with but knew that she was running out of time. Maybe it was better to accept that the woman she longed to see wouldn’t make an appearance at all. 

Arabella and Evander made their way up to the balcony and to their daughter. Lydia felt her mother’s warm hand on her shoulder, clashing with the coldness of the rings on her finger. 

”Are you sure she isn’t here already?” Arabella asked softly. Lydia kept her eyes on the doors and the dance floor.

”I’d know if the most beautiful woman in our kingdom was in my home. She’s not here. I’m not even sure if she’s coming.” 

”Well, the first dance is starting soon, so you should be mindful of asking someone to join you. It could very well be the start of an important union.” Evander reminded Lydia. She sighed. 

”Yes, father, I understand — ”

The doors of the ballroom flew open, catching Lydia off guard. People around the room gasped in surprise at the late arrival. Lydia’s heart jumped into her throat. 

”It’s her.” she breathed. It was indeed her maiden from the woods, the friend of the stag that she had convinced her men to leave alone. Lydia would’ve recognized her face anywhere. She looked ethereal as she descended the stairs in her red gown and Lydia knew she had to go to her. She skipped down the stairs from the balcony two steps at a time. 

”Wh - Lydia, who is she?” she heard her father call out after her. Lydia smiled.

”I have no idea.”   
  


* * *

  
Malia was growing more nervous by the second. She hadn’t really thought anything through beyond her entrance into the ballroom. It was a beautiful place with more colors than she even knew existed but there was no time to inspect it further. She had come down every single step knowing that all eyes in the room were fixated on her. 

Malia was just about to panic when she saw her. Lyds, the fire-haired rider who now wore a dazzling tiara on her head... the princess. 

Malia gulped inaudibly. The woman she was so enamored with was the princess and she had had no idea upon meeting her. There was probably a cell waiting in the dungeon with Malia’s name on it. 

She made her way forward as the other guests parted like the Red Sea. All her worries melted away when she saw Lyds’ smile and the gown she was wearing, dark blue and sparkling like the night sky. They met in the middle and stood there for a second before Malia dropped into a low curtsy to show respect. Lydia curtsied too, though not as deeply. 

”Lyds.” Malia whispered. 

”It’s you.” Lydia replied. Malia blushed. 

”It's me."

Lydia kissed her hand. 

”I'm Lydia.” 

”You look beautiful, Your Highness.” Malia said. Lydia let her eyes wonder around her whole appearance. 

”Thank you, but nothing can be compared to your radiance tonight.”   
  
”You flatter me, Your Highness.” Malia was becoming aware that everyone was still looking at them. Lydia glanced at the crowds too and cleared her throat. 

”Would you do me the great honor of joining me for the first dance?” 

Lydia offered Malia her hand, and she took it.

”Of course, but...” she lowered her voice to a whisper, ”I don’t know how to dance the man’s part.” 

”Don’t worry,” Lydia smirked as she led Malia forward, ”I do.” 

The whole room held its breath as the orchestra started playing a waltz. Arabella and Evander took the dance floor first with Lydia and Malia right behind them. Malia shouldn't have been as taken aback by Lydia's dancing skills as she was — obviously a princess would know numerous dances and each of them flawlessly. 

Malia had danced with her father before and wasn't a complete klutz but it still couldn't be compared to Lydia's elegant, swan-like movements. Luckily both of their gowns made them look light on their feet. At the end of the day the dancing wasn't the main priority for either of them anyway; it was the fact that they had found each other and were there together, just like they had hoped. 

"Watch out." Lydia whispered barely audibly as they danced. Before Malia could ask what she meant, Lydia grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off her feet to twirl her around. They gained thunderous applause from the audience. 

As they kept dancing, Malia noticed from the corner of her eye that the king and queen were both looking in her direction, surely inspecting the mysterious girl on their daughter's arm. Malia looked back into Lydia's eyes.

"Your parents are staring."

"Let them," Lydia murmured, "All I care about is you."

The dance came to an end and Lydia and Malia curtsied to each other. The crowd scattered on the dance floor, preparing for another dance. Lydia and Malia joined that one too. 

They danced for a good time before Lydia suddenly grabbed Malia's arm and used the masses of people as cover so they could slip away from the ballroom. Malia felt butterflies in her stomach when Lydia grasped her hand as if her life depended on it and ran down the hallway in her heels. She didn't even want to think about how expensive they were. 

Lydia led her outside into a more secluded part of the garden where no one could see them. Malia was excited to see a swing. She made her way over to it. 

"May I?" 

"Of course."

"Oh, but I shouldn't!"

"You absolutely should, please." Lydia laughed. Malia obliged and finally sat on the swing, allowing Lydia to give her a small push. Malia looked around at the secret garden and decided that the roses as red as her dress were her favorites.

"So you're the princess." she broke the silence after a while. Lydia nodded even though Malia couldn't see it.

"That would be me."

"And Lyds is…" 

"A nickname my friends really do use."

"But you're not training for anything."

"I'm training to become queen every day."

"Oh," Malia's looked at the ground as she tried to process all the information, "Oh my."

Lydia stopped pushing her and came to sit in front of her on the grass. 

"Please forgive me. I thought you'd treat me differently if you knew who I was. You're one of the few people who looked at me and saw a regular person." 

She held her hand out to Malia, who shook it. Malia couldn't ignore the tingly feeling in her fingertips.

"No more surprises?" 

Malia smiled even though there was a sting of pain behind it, "No more surprises."

Just as Lydia was about to get up from the grass, Malia's shoe slipped off her foot and tumbled on the ground. Both women noticed it but Lydia reached it first. 

"Allow me." she bent down and slid the shoe back on to Malia's foot, "Hm. Perfect fit."

Malia giggled, "Well, one would hope so. It'd be very uncomfortable to walk with a shoe too small or big."

Lydia simply gazed at her with a softness in her eyes that she had never showed anyone. Their eyes met and Malia grew more serious. Her eyes moved from Lydia to the sparkling tiara on top of her head.

"The princess…" she muttered under her breath, finding it hard to believe that she was chatting to casually with the crown princess of the kingdom. Lydia removed the tiara from her head.

"You should try it on."

Malia was startled, "What? No, I couldn't - "

"Please try it on, I want to see it on you!" Lydia insisted. 

"But it looks like it's very expensive! What if I break it? I mean it's covered in _diamonds_ \- " 

"Just try it once," Lydia gave the tiara to Malia and closed her hands around it, "For me." 

Malia sighed and gave in. She set the tiara on her head and then walked over to a nearby water fountain. The image of her looking so regal shocked her. Lydia appeared behind her, joining their reflections together in the water.

"Now _you're_ a princess." Lydia whispered.

Malia sat on the edge of the fountain and made no effort to remove the tiara. Lydia sat next to her and admired the contrast between them even though they had done something as simple as switched the carrier of the tiara. Their dresses pooled at their feet and combined into a sea of red and dark blue. There was nowhere in the world Lydia would've rather been than there.

"Lydia, your parents, the king and queen… what are they like?" Malia suddenly asked. Lydia glanced at the palace behind them, knowing that her parents were inside, most likely dancing to a romantic song in each other's arms. 

"Very much in love, that's for sure," she snickered, "They're very kind people, and I know they might have seemed a bit intimidating when they kept looking our way during the dance, but they're just looking out for me. At the end of the day I'm not only their daughter who they want to protect but the Crown Princess as well. I don't think they - or at least my father - expected to see me dancing so eagerly with - "

"Someone like me." 

Malia fiddled with her hands awkwardly. Lydia took her by the shoulders.

"Listen to me. There was no one else I would've rather danced with than you, it's just… a very complicated matter."

"What do you mean?" Malia frowned worriedly.

"When I go back inside my father will try to pair me off with someone, most likely a prince from a foreign kingdom. He's always been very careful about who I was seeing."

"And your mother?"

Lydia smiled lovingly, "She's a romantic, through and through. I know she would never do anything to jeopardize the well-being of her kingdom or her people but she would still have me marry for love and be happy rather than be miserable in a marriage made for advantage. If she's arguing about the subject with my father she'll just pull out the ' _we_ married for love, you know' card and he'll go soft. I'd say she's his weakness."

"That's very sweet." 

"I think so too. My parents are the best people I know." Lydia lowered her voice to a whisper as her hand touched Malia's. She looked up into her eyes, aching to find out more about her.

"Won't you tell me who you really are?" she said gently. 

"I'm afraid everything will be different if I do." Malia muttered. Lydia took her hand fully.

"I don't understand. At least tell me your name." 

"Very well. My name is - "

That was when she heard it. The clock striking twelve once, then twice, three times… 

It took Malia half a second to process what was happening. She jumped up and tore her hand away from Lydia's in panic. 

"I must leave. I'm so sorry." 

She took off the tiara and thrust it into the confused Lydia's lap. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" she yelled after Malia who was already running back inside. There were a billion things she wanted to say to her and a million more questions she wanted to ask but there was no time. She had to get out. 

The dance floor was packed but Malia squeezed through anyway. She apologized a dozen times to every lady and lord she bumped into until - 

"Oh!"

Malia turned and saw the king and queen standing there with a very flustered expression on both their faces. Malia dropped into a curtsy. 

"I am so sorry, Your Majesties." 

"It's quite alright. No harm done." Arabella said. Malia nodded to them both.

"Forgive me, I must be off, but I - " she turned back as she ran, "Please know that your daughter Lydia is the most magical person I have ever met in my life, and she loves both of you _so_ much. She speaks so highly of you and your love and marriage and I just - I - Excuse me."

She ran off and left the bewildered royal couple standing there. It was a miracle she had not already been beheaded or banished from the kingdom for being so impolite and rushed in the presence of the _king and queen_. 

Soon enough Lydia followed her as she stumbled down the stairs. One slipper had already been left behind but she had no time to pick it back up. The carriage was so close she was almost touching it. 

"Please hurry!" Malia exclaimed as she leapt into the carriage. The goose-turned-driver was off as soon as the words left Malia's lips. 

It was not an uneventful ride home. Lydia and the captain of the guard had gone after her but failed to reach her in time. Malia clutched the one glass slipper she had in her hands as everything went back to the way it was before. Her red dress was gone and replaced with her old rags. The footmen, driver and horses took back their original forms and what had been a majestic carriage was pumpkin mush once more. Malia laughed in relief and walked the rest of the way home in the rain, arriving and hiding the glass slipper just moments before her stepmother and sisters came back. 

"Welcome back!" she exclaimed. 

"Malia, tea, biscuits, now!" Drizella snapped her fingers a few times expectantly. Malia got to work. 

Anastasia and Drizella, of course, kept gushing about the ball and all the handsome dukes and counts and princes they had seen. Lady Tremaine threw dirt at the mysterious girl who had "thrown herself on the princess like some common hussy". Malia forced a dreamy smile off her face and prepared a plate of biscuits and some tea for the three women. Then she hurried upstairs, for the first time actually excited to see the attic, and wrote down every detail about her night with Lydia - the princess.   
  


* * *

  
Lydia sat at dinner with her parents a few days later, deep in thought as she stabbed a piece of potato with her fork. Evander eyed her from the opposite end of the table. 

”Is there something on your mind, Lydia?” he asked. Lydia looked up at him. 

”You know what’s on my mind.”

”Yes, the girl.”

”The _woman_. She was so enchanting, father, I’ve never met anyone like her before!” Lydia got up from her chair and twirled around in the dining room, mimicking the waltz she had danced that night at the ball. 

”And you didn’t get her name?” Arabella looked at her daughter inquisitively. Lydia stopped dancing. 

”No, mother. She was going to tell me but then she just ran off.” 

”Perhaps it’s... better this way.” Evander mumbled under his breath, knowing fully that Lydia would hear him. Her face went red with anger. 

”Better? How is this better? Father, I feel something for her, something I’ve never felt with anyone else, something _real_.” 

”I’m merely suggesting that you keep an open mind,” Evander looked at his plate innocently while his wife gave him a look, ”Consider taking a husband. Prince Darius of Zaragosa is a fine gentleman, wealthy too - ”

”Evander!” Arabella interrupted him firmly and then looked at Lydia, whose whole body was shaking. 

”A husband? Prince Darius?” she said incredulously, ”After everything you're still trying to make me miserable!"

”I didn’t say that - ”

”Am I going to be some foreign prince's wife? Have I no say in my own heart or is it just a chess piece for you to play with as you please?” 

Lydia dashed out of the room with a hand on her mouth as Evander and Arabella yelled after her. 

”Lydia, darling - ”

”Sweetheart!” Arabella exclaimed and then looked at her husband, ”Must you be that way, my love? She is her own person.”

”Yes, there’s no mistaking where she got her headstrong personality from.” Evander grumbled. Arabella took his hand.

”Be more gentle on her. She’s our daughter.” 

”I just - I don’t understand why she got so upset! She’s never been against marrying a prince.” 

Arabella kissed his hand, ”Evander, my love, she no longer wants a prince. She has her heart set on that girl. Didn’t you see the way she looked at her when they danced?”

Evander said nothing. 

”You’ve looked at me like that before.” 

Arabella’s words had an effect on Evander the second time. The king looked back to his wife and into her eyes. He brushed his thumb on her hand, the same hand that carried the engagement ring he had placed there himself many years ago. He sighed deeply. 

”I love you.” 

Arabella smiled, ”I know.” 

Evander got up from his place and straightened his shirt, ”I’ll go talk to Lydia. I suppose I owe her an apology.” 

Arabella leaned up to kiss him, ”That you do. I’ll wait here.” 

Evander made his way to his daughter's bedchambers and knocked on the heavy door. There was no response.

"Pumpkin, it's me," he said unsurely, "May I come in?"

There was a loud snuffle on the other side, "Maybe."

Evander smiled to himself and slipped inside. Lydia was lying on her bed on her stomach, actively wiping her snotty nose on a pillow. Evander sat next to her and brushed his hand through her red curls. 

"Lydia, talk to me. I can't stand seeing you like this."

Lydia said nothing. Evander kept stroking her hair and back. 

"You asked, uh… you asked if you have any say in your heart."

A pause.

"You do."

Lydia sat up quite abruptly, "You've made me feel like I don't."

"I know, darling, but you have to understand that I am in a very conflicting position. It is my duty as king to guide you towards a match that's beneficial for the kingdom and its people. At the same time it's my duty as a father to support you in finding a match that's good for you. Someone you love. Someone your mother and I love. At times it's hard to balance these two sides." Evander explained, gently rubbing circles on to the back of Lydia's hand with his thumb. 

"I don't doubt Prince Darius' capability of helping you look after this kingdom and being a good husband at the same time, and a small part of me would still prefer that you married him," he continued carefully, "But you've made it clear that giving him your hand in marriage would make you unhappy, very much so, and your happiness is something I won't compromise." 

Lydia frowned, "Why the sudden change? You've been so adamant about me marrying a rich man and providing well for the kingdom." 

Evander blushed, "I talked to your mother."

Lydia smirked through her drying tears, "Of course you did." 

"Yes, she has told me how enamored you are with the 'woman in the rose red dress'. I've come to realize that your idea of a successful, loving marriage might not involve a prince, but a prin _cess_."

Lydia smiled but her heart was thumping aggressively in her chest. 

"What I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry, Lydia, for trying to push you into marriage. Perhaps it was what a king would do, but a father wouldn't. My father was an exception, he pushed me on both fronts." Evander chuckled, spinning his wedding ring on his finger.

Lydia looked at the ring and then at his father with gentle eyes. She could see how in love he was.

"You married the girl of your dreams in the end." she commented.

"I did," Evander replied, "I still don't know how I got so lucky. Not only did I get her, but she gave me _you_. The greatest thing that's ever happened to me." 

"Do you think I could marry the girl I'm dreaming of?"

"Maybe you could."

Lydia fiddled with the hem of her dress nervously.

"So…" she whispered, "My heart is still mine?"

"It has always been yours, my little princess. Now, I won't pretend that this is an easy change for me because your whirlwind of an evening with the woman you keep talking about places the kingdom I'm trying to protect into a very unsure situation, but if this woman is the one who holds your heart, then… you should find her." Evander smiled.

Lydia's eyes lit up with stars, "Truly?"

Her father nodded. He was thinking of what Lydia’s mystery girl had told him and Arabella on her way out of the palace. 

"I won't stand in your way."

Lydia threw her arms around Evander's neck and hugged him as tightly as she could. Evander squeezed Lydia against his chest.

"Thank you so much, father! I love you so much!"

Evander choked up, "I love you too, my dear." 

Lydia pulled back from the hug with a newfound determination in her eyes, ”We start tomorrow. I know what we must do.”   
  


* * *

  
”Hear ye! Hear ye! Hear ye!”

Malia sat on her horse and found the royal crier’s arrival at their tiny village most confusing. She had no idea why he was there, but he was reading something off of a long scroll, something that could perhaps change her life forever. 

”Know that Her Royal Highness, Princess Lydia, hereby declares her love for… ah, the mysterious princess who wore ruby red glass slippers to the ball. She requests that she present herself at the palace whereupon, if she be willing, she will forthwith, marry her with all due ceremony.”

The people of the village began gasping and whispering amongst themselves. Malia swore her heart skipped a beat or three. Lydia wanted to marry her. The princess was looking for her, the girl with the glass slippers and the rose red dress who had not even given her a name. This was her chance for a happily ever after like in the stories her mother had told her before her death. It was an opportunity that Malia had to take.

She smiled to herself and rode off home as fast as she could, knowing exactly where the other glass slipper remained. She left her horse in the stable and rushed upstairs into the attic only to find out she was already too late. 

Lady Tremaine sat there with her red shoe in her hand, grinning wickedly. The floorboards she had hid the shoe under were torn away. Malia’s whole chest was filled with terror. 

”Are you looking for this?” Lady Tremaine asked and inspected the glittering shoe from every angle. 

”You had no right.” Malia growled. 

”I had _every_ right,” Lady Tremaine said in a low voice, ”Did you steal it?” 

”It was given to me.” Malia crossed her arms. Lady Tremaine laughed.

”Given to you? No no, nothing is ever given, you must pay for everything - ”

”That’s not true!” Malia exclaimed, ”Kindness is free! Love is free!”

Lady Tremaine stood up and for a moment Malia could see sadness in her eyes, ”Love is the one thing that isn’t free! Here’s how you will pay me if you wish to have what you desire.” 

She walked closer to Malia, ”You can marry the princess and let the people eat you alive - I mean, the princess promising herself to a _woman_ and a servant girl like _you_ , no less, it is just - ”

”You don’t know the people!” Malia cut her off, "If love is love does it really matter who it’s between? If the royal family has directly announced that the princess wants to marry a woman - marry _me_ \- then why should the people deny her her happiness?”   
  
”Silence!” Lady Tremaine snapped, ”I wasn’t finished. Yes, you’re probably right, the people are kind and they will adapt, this is a quite modern time, after all, but you will still need aid in becoming a princess, a noble lady. You will make me head of the household and make sure Anastasia and Drizella marry off to wealthy men.” 

For the first time it was Malia who felt dangerous, ”I will never do that. I don’t even have the power. That authority remains with the king and queen and they will never let their kingdom be used by someone like you!” 

”The king and queen are soft, they’ll bend and break under my wise advice, as will the princess. You better leave it to me and we will both get what we want.” 

Lady Tremaine began to leave. She turned her back on Malia who was visibly trembling with anger.

”No.”

” _No_?” Lady Tremaine turned back. 

”No. You're wrong. The king and queen are strong and just leaders. The princess is kind and beautiful and confident like her parents. I wasn’t able to protect my father from you but I will protect Lydia and her parents and the kingdom, no matter what happens to me.” 

Lady Tremaine sighed lazily, ”Fine. Just know you’re making a mistake.”

Without any warning she grabbed the glass slipper and smashed it on the floor into thousands of little pieces. 

”No!” Malia threw herself on the floor, hand hovering uselessly over the pieces. Lady Tremaine left the attic and locked the door behind her, cackling madly on her way out. Malia let her barriers break and the tears fall. It was starting to feel like she was truly meant to be a poor servant girl for the rest of her days. Lady Tremaine had bested her every time she had tried to stand up for herself. 

Days passed, perhaps weeks, even, Malia couldn't tell since she had spent every moment locked in her tower. She was a prisoner in her own home. All she knew was that the princess was continuing her search across the kingdom - Lady Tremaine made sure to remind her of that as if to taunt her with the fact that she would never be found. 

Malia tried to stay hopeful and kept watering the roses that grew on her windowsill and branched out to the walls of the tower. Every red petal reminded her of her magical evening with Lydia. She nurtured the flowers every day to keep the happy memory alive.

Memory. It would remain a memory; something too good to be true. She should've known that nothing that amazing would ever last. Lady Tremaine would torment Malia for years to come and she would never experience adventures or what life was actually like. 

As days went by it was to be expected that the royal party would eventually reach their corner of the world too. Malia sat by her open window and listened to Anastasia and Drizella fight over the slipper that was rightfully hers. 

"It fits me! Look!" squealed Anastasia whose foot was twice the size of the shoe. The captain of the guard was very awkward in the situation. 

"No, it's my shoe! Look!" Drizella said as she grabbed the shoe and tried to force it on. It didn't fit her either. 

Malia sighed and fiddled with a rose blossom she had picked. It was useless to try to gain anyone's attention. Soon the party would be on their way to the palace.

"Oh!" Malia exclaimed suddenly, perhaps louder than she had meant to, when she accidentally dropped the blossom out of the window. She watched it float to the ground right by the captain's horse. He picked it up and Malia put her hand on her mouth to silence herself. 

"Did you hear that, Your Grace?" the captain asked, "And the rose… it's like it fell out of thin air."

"I heard _something."_

Malia's heart jumped into her throat. She knew that voice. It belonged to Lydia. She was right there, just beyond the tower wall, outside the attic she was locked in. 

"May I see that rose?" she heard Lydia ask. From her place Malia could barely see the captain but not even a glimpse of Lydia. She even considered that her mind was playing tricks on her and it wasn't the princess after all. 

"Rose red dress… Rose red dress, captain!"

"Your Grace?"

"Search the house!"

"What?" Lady Tremaine shrieked nervously, "But, your highness, a-anyone could have roses just like that!"

"Indeed, Madam, but my heart is telling me that something about these roses is different. And you can't deny that there was another voice here." said Lydia. Malia leapt away from the window and wrapped her arms around herself. Her head was racing a million miles an hour. Something was happening and there was a flame of hope inside her that she wanted to snuff out because there was _no way_ that things could turn out well for her.

Malia's thoughts failed to trail any further when the attic door flew open and Lady Tremaine stepped inside with the captain of the guard. Malia was startled but curtsied nonetheless.

"See? I told you it was no one of importance!" Lady Tremaine exclaimed, earning a pointed look from Malia. 

"We'll see," replied the captain with a kind voice, "Miss, you are requested and required to present yourself to Her Royal Highness, the princess." 

"Of course." Malia bowed her head. 

"No! I forbid it! I am your mother!" Lady Tremaine yelled. Malia turned on her heel and stared deep into her stepmother's eyes. 

"You have never been and will _never ever_ be my mother." she spat out the words as if they were poison, and they might as well have been. 

"Come now, Miss." the captain said. Malia obliged and went downstairs. She took a deep breath just as she rounded the corner and walked into the living room. 

Lydia was standing there in all her beauty with Malia's glass slipper in her hand, wearing a riding outfit somehow even more glamorous than the previous one. Her lips spread into a smile as soon as she caught a glimpse of Malia's face. 

It was unbelievable to see her there, in Malia's home. She looked like she belonged, like it was the only place she had ever been. Malia couldn't resist smiling back at the princess as she curtsied to her. 

"Who are you?" Lydia asked like she had been waiting to ask the question all her life. Malia chuckled softly. 

"I am Malia, Your Royal Highness. I am no princess, I have no golden carriage, no parents, nothing to my name. Quite frankly, I'm not even sure if that slipper will fit, but if it does…" 

Malia couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Lydia motioned towards a chair without pressuring her to talk. 

"Please." she breathed. Malia sat on the chair and lifted her skirt above her ankles. Lydia knelt down in front of her and suddenly the scene was so familiar to them both. She slid the slipper onto her foot without ever looking away from Malia's eyes. 

"Mm," she hummed, "Perfect fit."

Malia laughed tearfully, "Well, one would hope so."

A silence fell between them. Lydia remained on her knees and took Malia's hand. 

"Marry me." 

A tear trickled down Malia's cheek. She brought her hands around Lydia's face and pulled her into a sweet kiss, one that was far too short. They leaned back only to lean their foreheads together. Lydia took Malia's hand and pulled her to stand. They would never let go again. 

"Shall we?" Lydia smirked. Malia kissed her once more. 

"We shall."

They left the mansion and the grounds together with the captain. Malia held Lydia's hand the entire way back. By the time they were at the palace she was so nervous she couldn't sit still. Lydia took her straight to her parents who were waiting eagerly in the living room. Arabella grinned at Evander as soon as she saw how well the two women complimented each other. 

"Mother, father… this is Malia. She's the woman I'm going to marry." 

Malia curtsied politely. 

"Your Majesties." 

Arabella shocked everyone in the room by curtsying back to Malia. Evander bowed his head. They smiled warmly.

Arabella walked forward and took both of Malia's hands into her own, "It's lovely to finally meet you, Malia. Lydia has told us so much about you. Welcome to the family." 

Everything worked smoothly from that point on. Lydia helped Malia settle in to the palace. They instantly commissioned a painting of Malia's parents to put next to a portrait of Arabella and Evander. The king and queen welcomed the painting with open arms. It would serve as a reminder to them that grounding themselves every once in a while was important. Their daughter's fiancée had come from a much different background than them; she was one of the people.

Speaking of fiancées, Malia and Lydia's wedding was one for the ages. Both women wore beautiful, white gowns of the most expensive fabric. The whole kingdom was invited to witness the union of Princesses Lydia and Malia. Everyone was eager to see the woman who had changed the princess' life. 

Moments before the princesses stepped out to the balcony to greet their people with the king and queen, Lydia pulled Malia aside. 

"I love you," Lydia said, "My wife." 

The two words made Malia happier than she had ever been. 

"And I love you, _my_ wife," she kissed Lydia, "Shall we go?"

"Let's do it." 

They walked out to the balcony and were greeted by masses of people dressed in colorful attire. Everyone cheered and clapped for the newlyweds. It was a historical day for their kingdom, seeing the princess marry another woman. They seemed to make each other very happy and if someone was against the idea of their marriage they never said it out loud.

Lydia and Malia were arguably the most deserving of their happiness. Arabella and Evander looked at the women proudly, knowing that the kingdom would be in good hands in the future. Lydia was a strong and capable leader and she only seemed to flourish more with Malia by her side. 

Lydia glanced around at the crowds, thought of the prosperous future and kissed Malia's temple tenderly. 

"My princess." she whispered into her ear. Malia smiled contently.

"My Lyds." 


End file.
